givenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ugetsu Murata
Note, this is the manga page for Ugetsu, for the anime page view Ugetsu Murata Anime. Ugetsu Murata (村田 雨月 Murata Ugetsu) is a world-renowned violinist. He is Akihiko's room and classmate, and on-again-off-again boyfriend as well as a University student. He has been classmates with Akihiko since their high school days. Though he is Akihiko's roommate, he sometimes goes abroad and sometimes he stays in Japan. Appearance He has long wavy dark hair that reaches his jawline and whilst unkept it keeps his light brown eyes and ears visible. Ugetsu wears a dark blue jumper with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms and darker blue trousers. During school when he was practicing violin he wore attire consisting of a gray jacket over a sequinned buttoned undershirt over a white collared shirt with black tie. Personality Ugetsu is very intelligent and a prodigy violinist. He is generally a cheerful and friendly person, he is warm and affectionate towards others, such as welcoming Akihiko home. He is very sharp about other people‘s feelings. Ugetsu is very emotional and capable of overwhelming feelings but he doesn’t know how to express them properly except through his music. When Ugetsu is under pressure he is easily irascible and unstable; in fact he shows to be moody, and violent as well, hitting Akihiko on the face and broking or throwing things around him. History He is remembered by Akihiko during high school playing the violin, and later is embraced by him. He attended the same school and university as him. Story Ugetsu is remembered by Akihiko both playing the violin and him holding Akihiko's hand to his face. He is sleeping beside Akihiko and stirs as he makes breakfast. Ugetsu rises to rest his head on Akihiko's shoulder and asks to let him have a bite, too and opens his mouth as he does so. Eating what Akihiko gives him, he then wishes for the humidity to disappear. Affirming that Akihiko can practice the drums, Ugetsu asks why before guessing he has a live performance. With Akihiko staring at him Ugetsu asks what, and then if he is at a level that he can show him. Asked if he will come, Ugetsu figures if Akihiko is not at a level where he can reply to him right away then Ugetsu will not come. There is no point watching a performance if the performer does not have the confidence to do it well, before noting that Akihiko finally shows his motivation. With Akihiko's response Ugetsu laughs that he can keep him company with his duo violin practice this afternoon. Told to go with his new violin boyfriend, Ugetsu will not, he only likes his face. Etymology From 村田 (Murata) with 雨 (U) for rain and 月 (Getsu) for the moon, which translates to "rainy moon" or employs the common contemporary symbols of rain and moon.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ugetsu_Monogatari Notes * Shown physically in code. 7, page 40, Ugetsu's name is revealed later in code. 8, page 61. Trivia * In Volume 4 chapter 21.5 Ugetsu mentioned a song he heard as a child called "Still Crazy After All These Years" by Paul Simon. * Ugetsu is trilingual.Volume 4: code. 21.5 (page 150) * His father is a diplomat, and his grandfather a politician.Volume 4: code. 21.5 (Page 150) * Ugetsu’s signature is Yatagarasu ("eight-span crow"). In Japanese mythology, Yatagarasu is a big, three-legged raven and its appearance is construed as evidence of the will of Heaven or divine intervention in human affairs. Yatagarasu as a crow-god is a symbol specifically of guidance, a mark of rebirth and rejuvenation.Volume 4: code. 21.5 (page 152) References ca:Ugetsu Murata da:Ugetsu Murata es:Ugetsu Murata Category:Characters (Manga) Category:Supporting (Manga) Category:Violinists